The present invention relates to a device for reproducing an optical disc selected from a plurality of discs stored in a disc storage, and more particularly to a disc reproducing device mounted on a motor vehicle.
There is known a disc reproducing device for reproducing an optical disc selected from a plurality of discs stored in a disc storage.
In recent years, a disc changer has been proposed which disc changer reproduces a disc at its arranged position.
The disc changer is moved along the disc storage in the disc arranging direction. When the selected disc is reproduced, disc mounting trays adjacent the selected disc are moved in the disc arranging direction so that spaces are formed on both sides of the selected disc. A disc reproducing portion is inserted into the spaces to reproduce the disc. Thus, the size of the disc changer is reduced in the direction perpendicular to the disc arranging direction. Hence, the disc changer is suitable to be mounted on the motor vehicle.
However, there is a problem that the size of the disc changer is increased in the disc arranging direction in order to form spaces on the both sides of the selected disc. In addition, another space must be formed in the disc changer for supporting the disc reproducing portion in a floating state during the reproduction of the disc as a measure against external vibration in the disc changer for the motor vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disc reproducing device the size of which may be reduced in the disc arranging direction.
According to the present invention, there is provided a disc reproducing device comprising, a disc storage, a plurality of trays, each for holding a disc, arranged in a disc arranging direction in the disc storage and slidably held in the storage so as to be moved in the disc arranging direction, a movable member provided to be moved in the disc arranging direction, first driving means for moving the movable member in the disc arranging direction, a disc player having a disc clamper and mounted on the movable member, a tray moving member mounted on the movable member and provided to be engaged with trays, second driving means for driving the tray moving member for moving the trays and for increasing a space between a desired disc and a disc adjacent the desired disc for receiving the disc player and for decreasing the space after clamping of the desired disc with the disc clamper, third driving means for moving the disc player between a retracted position and a disc reproducing position.
The disc arranging direction is a vertical direction, and the trays are stacked.
The tray moving member is rotatably mounted on the movable member, and has a plurality of cams to be engaged with trays for raising the trays and for forming the space between trays.
The first driving means comprises a pair of slide plates, each slide plate has at least one inclined hole having a plurality of steps corresponding to the number of the trays, a pin secured to the movable member and engaged with the inclined hole, and means for sliding the slide plate.
The disc player is pivotally mounted on the movable member, and the third driving means is provided for rotating the disc player.
The disc reproducing device further comprises a floating supporting device for supporting the disc reproducing device in a floating state, and lock means for locking the floating supporting device when the disc is not reproduced.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.